


A Teaser And A Pleaser

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Belly Bulging, Cock Warming, Dick Grayson is Robin, M/M, Size Kink, minor daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick is bored.  A bored Dick Grayson is a dangerous distraction.  Especially since those Robin briefs are getting tighter by the minute.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 261
Collections: Alone Time





	A Teaser And A Pleaser

**Author's Note:**

> And, a happier one.

Dick was bouncing around the cave, walking on his hands one minute, then flipping past Bruce the next. Bruce tried to keep himself busy, but a bored Robin was a bit of a menace to his concentration. He pulled his notes together and sat down at the Batcomputer to type them up. Dick leaned on the back of his chair.

“I’m bored!”

“Do your routine,” Bruce said, evenly.

“It’s no fun if you’re not watching.”

Bruce gestured at the console table. “Look over some clues for me.”

Dick huffed, but did as he was told. Bruce continued typing for a while before he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Dick was wiggling his hips in time to music only he could hear. It was almost hypnotic the way Dick’s butt moved in those green panties of his. They were getting awfully tight. But then, Dick wasn’t eight anymore. He was twice that now, and still growing. So close to being an adult, and so mature Bruce often forgot he wasn’t yet.

Yet….

Yet Dick kept bouncing.

Bruce shifted in his seat, his tights suddenly constricting around his groin. Dick was humming now, switching his movements from bobbing from one foot to the other, to bouncing on the balls of his feet. That bubble butt bounced up and down.

Up.

Down.

Bruce couldn’t tear his eyes away. Without quite realizing he was moving, he stood and grabbed Dick’s ass.

Dick made a small noise of surprise and froze, syncing his breath with Bruce’s. When Bruce didn’t move, Dick started swaying his hips.

Bruce leaned over him. “You’re a tease,” he said, squeezing Dick’s ass.

So firm.

So round.

So fully packed.

Dick laughed low in his throat. “Punish me, Daddy.”

The shorts hit the ground.

“Oh!”

A firm hand smacked Dick’s ass. Dick squealed.

Bruce kicked Dick’s legs apart, spreading him wide. He kneaded Dick’s cheeks, groaning at how pliant they were in his hands. He pressed a finger into Dick’s hole and found him half prepared.

A full body blush came over Dick. “I, um, I was just…earlier, I—”

Bruce silenced him by shoving two fingers inside him. Dick moaned and wiggled back. Finally, Bruce found his lube and used it to work in a third finger to stretch Dick more. Dick moaned wantonly, mewling sadly when Bruce removed his hand to fumble with his tights. Slicking up his cock, he pushed into Dick’s waiting hole.

Dick whined high.

Bruce gripped his hips tight and slowly worked his way in, inch by inch. By the time he made it in to the hilt, Dick was a babbling, drooling mess squirming beneath him.

“Is it too big for you, Robin?”

“Too big. So big!”

Bruce grinned. “You can take it.”

He deliberately pulled almost completely out only to slam back into Dick. Dick hollered. Bruce kept a punishingly fast pace, making Dick’s whole body shake with the force of him. Dick kicked his legs up, Bruce having spread him so wide he could no longer touch the ground.

Spearing Dick on his cock, Bruce backed up into the computer chair and plopped down, Dick coming with him. He laid his hand on Dick’s belly, where it protruded slightly.

“Feel that, Robin? I’m in your guts.”

Dick whined and ground down on Bruce’s lap.

Bruce lifted Dick’s hips and bounced him on his cock. Dick sobbed, overwhelmed by Bruce inside him and all around him, the speed and force of him. With a gasp, he came, untouched.

Bruce dug his fingers into the softness of Dick’s ass as he clenched around Bruce’s cock. Bruce couldn’t last. He came hard into Dick, groaning at the sound Dick made as Bruce’s seed coated his insides.

Dick collapsed back on him, completely fucked out. Bruce grabbed Dick’s chin and turned his face to him, kissing him hard. Dick all but melted in his arms.

Bruce rubbed Dick’s taut belly where the bulge from his cock was slowly fading. Dick dropped his head back on Bruce’s shoulder, his eyes unfocused.

“Was that good, Dick?”

“Good.”

“It was good for me, too,” Bruce said, kissing Dick’s face. “I think I’ll keep you right here on my cock so I can fuck you whenever I want.”

“Whenever you want,” Dick repeated dreamily.

Bruce chuckled. “You’re a good boy, Dick. The very best.”

Dick grinned, the vibration of his giggling shot straight through him to Bruce’s cock. Bruce rocked Dick on his lap, his cock beginning to twitch again.

“Whenever’s going to be sooner than I thought,” Bruce said.

Dick grabbed his head and kissed him. Maybe they wouldn’t be going out on patrol tonight. Just for tonight, though.


End file.
